Hey, why is my bulb blocky?
by pastrinator64 junior
Summary: A bulbasaur and an evil garchomp are sucked into minecraft, and they have to get to the aether and to notch to get back home, and to do that they have to work together.
1. Chapter 1

HEY, WHY IS MY BULB BLOCKY? BY PASTRINATOR64 JUNIOR

Bulbasaur strolled through the poke'park, the sunlight on his bulb feeling heavenly, with the bright green grass, and the beautiful blue lakes and streams, it seemed like this was the perfect day.

Until it happened.

No-one noticed it until a Bidoof went to collect a lost ball, and never came back.

A sort of black hole/portal had appeared in the what once was the bright green and relaxing meadow zone, and was mutating the landscape, the meadow zone was now a mix of horrifying purple and black, but thankfully, everyone managed to escape.

Except Bulbasaur.

His feet dragged at the ground like steel on sandpaper, he even tried shooting seeds behind him, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough. It was about then he spotted a fellow poke'mon, a mighty Garchomp, clawing frantically at the ground, just like him. He looked at him, but Garchomp gave him a dirty look. Bulbasaur reverted his attention back towards his own feet, but Bulbasaurs feet weren't made for clawing, and he flew into the portal, and Garchomp laughed at him, although he wasn't paying attention, and fell in himself.

As Bulbasaur fell as quick as lightning, he saw glimpses of other things, like a dog stretching through a maze, and a blue bird and racoon talking, when he saw something the least little bit like his home, with grass and a bright blue lake, except everything was blocky, he jumped at it.

Bulbasaur felt a horribly painful feeling of being stretched like the dog he saw, and there was a bright flash of red, and he painfully fell to the ground with a FLUMP!

When he woke up the first thing he saw was two fierce unmistakable bloodthirsty, enraged eyes of a Garchomp.

"I challenge you, you root of a grass-type, to a battle!"

**Okay, I hated the results of my last two, so lets pretend they don't exist, okay?**


	2. ger management

**Hey everyone, this is the 2****nd**** chapter of HWIMBB?**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND ENJOY THE JOYRIDE!**

Bulbasaur had never liked battling.

He just didn't like the idea of harming another poke'mon, when his mother, Ivysaur, **(Sorry if I was wrong, I only played poke'mon white and diamond version. Author out.) **forced him to battle, he tried to fake a few vine whips and seed (**Sorry again I forgot the name of the seed spit move put it in the reviews if you can.**) when his mother found out she hit him with a vine whip herself, and there was still a mark on his bulb.

Anyway, the terrifying predicament he was in led no bounds to Garchomps fury,

When he tried to explain to Garchomp he was just plain FURIOUS.

"YOU GOT US TRAPPED IN THIS F****ING PLACE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BATTLE?" He roared, grabbing his newly made arch-enemy and flinging him into a rock, but when Bulbasaur hit the rock, the block that represented it broke.

Even Garchomp stopped to stare.

But that was minor.

The thing that really got his attention was Bulbasaur.

Every single thing that made him angry in his entire life exploded, and that was far too much for the poor grass-type to process, never mind control, and in his infinite fury, he started whipping, and for some reason he enjoyed seeing someone suffer, but with years of training, Garchomp wasn't going to go down without a fight, and he grabbed the whips and swung him round, then let go, but Bulbasaur stuck his hind legs into the ground, also, though, a man with green eyes came up from a cave behind them both, and something round hit his head and everything went black.

**Alright then, lets reply to reviews ( I got 1!)**

**Pastrinator64 thank you, for your constructive criticism, i have tried to fix that!**

**I will see you in chapter 3! Goodbye!**


	3. 3Bulbasaurs can't fly

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 3 of HWIMBB, hosted by, ME, THE AUTHORRRR! WHOOOOO!  
Last time we witnessed Bulbasaur getting angry and attacking Garchomp, and maybe him getting, yes, he was caught, but enough, CHAPTER 3!**

When Bulbasaur woke up, he was inside some sort of box, and it felt a bit like a tree, but what he gawked at most, was the fact that garchomp was inside with him.

He decided that he would get out of this living hell, after a few bites (Courtesy of Garchomp) that he would go now, but when he tried, (however hard he did) he couldn't get out, and started to look at his options

Hit the blocks with all his might to try to break them

Stay and either die or go mad

It was then he had the idea.

Use his bulb seeds as a propeller and fly out

He pushed with all his might, building, building, and…

BOOM.

It was a complete failure.

Pollen flew everywhere and suddenly,

"AAAARRRGHHHGGHGHGHGHNWITHWIOUHOSIHOISUJHKLRJHKJ5T NSKRNHHNSIPRKLNKLXRKLXN,MNTHK;S"

Bulbasaur hadn't noticed the owner, but,

THE BOX WAS ON FIRE.

The things stopping Bulbasaur disappeared and he ran, ran, RAN FOR HIS LIFE!

With Garchomp hot on his vines, he ran until he reached a pink- THING

It had four legs, and had a curly tail, and was just-pink.

With a deep breath Bulbasaur said: "HELPWEWEREINTHEPOKEPARKWEWERESUCKEDINTOHEREANDWEB ATTLEDANDWEGOTCAUGHTANDWERANANDWEFOUNDYOU,HEEEEELL LLLLLPPPPP."

"Oink"

"you need to see notch."

"OHMIGOSHTHANKYOUPINKTHING!"

"But it ain't gonna be easy."

**Is this a cliffhanger or what? **

**I hope u liked it pastrinator, cause I did it 4 u, but can u give this a 'shout out' in the next chapter of void? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to the 4****th**** chapter of HWIMBB hosted by me, pastrinator64junior (whom none of you know.) enjoy!**

The pink thing, a pig as it said it was, led them to to a pink wooly temple, there were pigs everywhere, leaving Bulbasaur and Garchomp the odd ones out. They finally entered the middle of the temple, but more of a labrynith, and inn there was… A PIG WITH YELLOW POLKA DOTS! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Screamed the pig, "WE ARE THE DERP-PIGS AND WE WILL RULE ALL DIMENSIONS! COME, MY BEAUTIES, AND WE WILL RULE ALL MINECRAFTIA! FORM THE SECRET WEAPON! YOU CANNOT DEAFEAT US!" And as Bulbasaur stared, gormless, thousands of millions of pink, EVIL pigs formed together to make a… MILLON BILLION PIGS MASHED TOGETHER BADLY TO MAKE A ROBOT-SHAPED PILE OF PIGS! OH NO! "NOW PIGS!" Roared the 'head' "USE THE MIGHTY GAS-ATTACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAQHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'cough, cough' (sore throat)"

As Bulbasaur just realised that what was happening, he turned around and spun his vines, but as he did do this, frantically, he accidentally unearthed a new power, and hundreds of thousands of leaves whirled together to make a … "LEAF TORNADO!" Shrieked Bulbasaur, instinctively and the pigs were farting (yes, you got it right!) and the two were in a locked position, no-one could move unless one fell.

_Oh, brilliant, _thought Bulbasaur, _I do __not __want to stay here all my life battling. _

But as they battled, a man with a black beard and a brown shirt watched from secretly inside the cave.

_He battles quite well, _ he thought,_ maybe he can speak to me after all. My brother would like fights like this, that's why he rules the nether. _

**Wow, who knew that pigs could be that dangerous, and who's this slippery character watching? And who is this brother?**

**But that is all next time, on HWIMBB!**

**BYE!**


	5. mind control

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS PASTRINATOR64 JUNIOR AND I WOULD PERSONALLY LIKE TO SAY….**

**BLAHGRAHHHHBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBKOGBKOGKBEEEE!**

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR, AND PLEASE REVIEW. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST PORKCHOPS. ENJOY THE CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS EXTRA-LONG. ;D **

Bulbasaur was bored.

Ten days fugitive at the derp-pigs island (DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN) who's strong (**I MEAN DIS BOTH WAYS PEOPLE! I HAVE A SPOON! I GOT ONE!) **farts finally overwhelmed him, and Garchomp still smelled. Anyway, CRASH BOOM! Lightning struck! They both looked around, a panic rising at the unexpected and uninvited storm, but it was clear in the sky, a perfect blue, then why this sudden streak of lightning? Just as they both got their heads back, a ghostly figure appeared, he had white eyes, and no pupils, and he had a sort of aura, quite like a lucario's, but instead of just protecting, it sent telepathy messages and cast a feeling over both of them, and somehow frightingly it made them feel unworthy, and tiny, unimportant in the world. They both felt that they had to bow, and they both did so, being compelled to give the man glory.

Inside Bulbasaur's mind, the real Bulbasaur was trapped in a red plasma cage. He was his own mind, not his body, so he couldn't perform moves even though he tried. He was completely and utterly stuck, trapped in the only remains of his humane mind, his mind main controller in possession of the- _thing_. He slammed against the bars. Nothing happened. He was a forgotten memory, a mental disturbance left behind.

_Herobrine's POV_

I was amazed at what notch described to me, that dimension-travelling misfit battling with our mobs, the strong ones no normal minecraftians can see, and the strength of the leaf tornado notch described to me, _Herobrine, herobrine, look at this!_ The filthy git, chattering like a five-year-old. He doesn't normally talk to me, as he imprisoned me in this confounded game, I made an oath I would make this a living hell for players. Anyway, I decided to get that power for myself. I teleported to them and mind-controlled them. There was no escape from that one. He was uterlly trapped. I would let him go soon, all part of my beautiful plan.

_Bulbasaurs POV_

He slumped down on the red and purple plasma cage floor it was uselees, I couldn't get out, but suddenly, everything else disappeared with a pop. Extremely puzzled, Bulbasaur took control. Everything was normal. _Except for that little thing at the back of his mind, pulling, pulling,…_


End file.
